All Work and No Pay
County of Kerry, Ireland Lok invites the Huntik team to his mother, Sandra's, for a holiday, but Cathy, Lok's sister, knows nothing about the Huntik Foundation, and they have to keep her in the dark about their powers as Seekers. Newgrange Tombs The Huntik team helps Scarlet, a childhood friend of Lok, and an agent for the Huntik Foundation, recover the missing Titan, Gybolg, before the Organization. Synopsis The clues the team found in Prague, Czech Republic, are finally returned and lead the team to the Tomb of Nefertiti in Egypt. The Organization decides to make things a little more interesting by eliminating all record of Sophie Casterwill, including her funds, meaning the gang must find jobs to raise funds and make it to Egypt. Plot The team has returned from Ireland and recieve a package from the Huntik Foundation; they have decoded Jodis Lore's notes which point them to the Tomb of Nefertiti. The Professor is furious that our heroes keep defeating the Organization, and orders Rassimov to stop him for good. In order to stop our heroes Rassimov uses the Organization's connections to wipe Sophie's bank records and makes them nonexistent. When the team discovers this they are unable to afford a trip to Egypt. Zhalia leaves Lok and Sophie to deal with the problem on their own. To raise the money for the trip Lok, Sophie, LeBlanche, and Santiago get part-time jobs. There first job is working for a hotel but they are soon fired after an altercation with Alisa Clairmont and her dog. Their next job is at a cafe but are again fired after Lok used Boltflare to heat a rude customer's coffee after he complained that he ordered it hot. Their last job is at a fast food restaurant, but are fired again after getting into a fight with a group of suits who had come in to mock them. Back at the Casterwill townhouse, Dante shows up with plane tickets revealing that he has been working several small cases as P.I. to get the money for the trip. The team arrive in Egypt and reach the lost Tomb of Nefertiti only to discover it is already being excavated by a group from the Organization lead by Klaus. The two group fight and just when the team think they've won Klaus invokes Brahe forcing our heroes to retreat. At Organization Central, the Professor is furious at Rassimov because his action have reveal to the Huntik Foundation their influence into the world's bank, and uses a power from his ring to teach Rassimov to some obedience. Gallery Alisa Clairmont.jpg|Alisa Clairmont proves to be a handful S1E14 Santiago.jpg|Santiago reacts to protect Sophie S1E14 dog Leblanche hotel.jpg|LeBlanche and Alisa Clairmont's dog look sheepish S1E14 Santiago Leblanche cafe.jpg|Santiago and LeBlanche rush into action S1E14 Enforcer Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel defends Freelancer from Enforcer S1E14 team cafe.jpg|Lok and Sophie thank Zhalia for her help S1E14_Klaus_egypt_suits.jpg|Klaus and his men are already at the dig site S1E14 Dante Caliban.jpg|Caliban assists Dante S1E14_team_egypt.jpg|The team withdraw 1 14 14